The present invention relates to a support assembly and in particular to a support assembly that includes a work platform that can be moved to one of a use position and a storage position.
Typically, when tasks are performed on a work surface, such as a table or desk, additional space that is in close proximity to the work surface is often needed to carry out additional or related tasks. One such example is when additional space is needed to support items that aid in the preparation of food. Another example is the use of a computer, a keyboard, and a mouse or other input device. Generally, the mouse or input device is located adjacent the keyboard.
Because plentiful workspace is highly desirable, computer keyboard trays that attach to the underside of the desk are known and commercially available. These known computer keyboard trays generally provide an area for locating a mouse and/or mouse pad. Unfortunately, these trays tend to be unduly large and cumbersome. One solution to that problem has been to provide a mouse tray that attaches to the keyboard tray and provides a support for a computer mouse or other input device. This solution, however, presents several problems. First, the mouse tray generally is not at the same height as the keyboard and may therefore produce undesirable ergonomic implications. Second, additional support is often required to support the mouse and mouse pad. Furthermore, when the additional support surface is no longer needed, it too takes up valuable space.
As a result, supports are made that swivel out from under a flat surface when in use. These supports, however, are inconvenient to use because they are located at a position below the flat surface, and when the supports are in use, they cannot be raised to a location in closer to the flat surface.
Other supports are often stored by being slidably received by a passage that passes through the work surface. An example of such a configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,098. This patent discloses a computer keyboard support that has a moveable mouse extension that passes through a keyboard support. Before the mouse extension can be stored, however, the mouse must first be removed from the mouse extension. The present invention solves the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a support assembly that allows a platform to be rotated from a work position to a storage position.
The support assembly of the present invention includes a support guide, a platform, and an arm having a first end and a second end. The second end is attached to the platform and the first end rotatably and slidably engages with the support guide.
In another embodiment, the first end has a downwardly extending tube that rotatably and slidably engages with the support guide.
In a preferred embodiment, the support guide has a top side for attachment with a platform. The support guide also has at least one stop and an outer surface. The outer surface has a V-shaped channel that is continuous about the outer surface. The V-shaped channel has at least one horizontal top position and at least one horizontal bottom position.
The present invention therefore provides a support assembly upon which numerous tasks may be performed and upon which various items may be placed. Advantageously, the support assembly may be raised to be in close proximity to other items to facilitate the performance of various tasks. The support assembly and any items being supported by the support assembly may be conveniently stored when they are no longer needed.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. While the invention will be described in the following specification by reference to computer keyboards, keyboard trays, and computer input devices such as computer mice, it is to be understood that such reference is merely to help the reader understand the features of the present invention. One of skill in the art will understand the many applications of the support assembly of the present invention and that reference to its use with computer keyboards does not limit its applicability.